rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Episode With No Name
Story consistency questions: So, I've been rewatching the series, and this episode in particular has always stuck out to me for having two questions that always bothered me. Especially after season 4. 1. This was only hinted at in season 3, but apparently Turbo couldn't just open a portal back to Mainframe without Bob's codes or something? And Phong even says in the earlier episodes "Bob has locked us in the cage with the Tiger". But... from all I remember in Web World Wars, Mouse only sealed the system from the web, so where did this thing about Bob's codes come from? And is this why Turbo couldn't just open a portal back to Mainframe? 2. I got the cure thing from Daemon Rising; clean Guardian code. All the other Guardians' icons were infected and Bob's was only a half cure, since his code was fragmented, and Megabyte had the other half. Matrix, with his icon in Game Sprite mode kept his code clean, even after infected. That made sense. So then, why couldn't he just have healed Turbo in this episode? Maybe they didn't know? Did Turbo just want to keep up appearances, or know that he'd just get infected again anyway? This one in particular makes me wonder. If anyone can answer these, I'd appreciate it! Thanks. Tommy-Vercetti (talk) 18:36, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Good Questions, I always like debates like this. Your first question is more complicated to answer, but here's how I view it. I think Turbo could have opened a portal to Mainframe if he had wanted. He didn't because Matrix had decided to not head for Mainframe, but to search for Bob instead. So he was going to stay there and find a way to search the Web. As for the "locking in the cage with the tiger", I think that Bob shut down Mainframe's ports to the Net right after the Web Portal opened, before the episode with the Web War. Doing this to protect the Net in case Mainframe failed to repel the Web's invasion. Mouse was in charge of erasing and protecting Mainframe's location on the Web before closing the portal. Your second question is I think is actually easier. I believe you are right when you said that they just didn't know that the pure Guardian code in Matrix's icon would cure them. That was only discovered after Matrix was infected. One interesting thought in that is that Little Enzo obviously had a copy of the Guardian code that Matrix has. Which means he contained the cure as well. This is actually not the first time a Guardian code overcame a viral infection. Bob survived infection by the Medusa Bug due to his Guardian status. Would love to talk more with you on this or other subjects you would like to talk about. --Preator (talk) 00:10, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Little Enzo didn't have a Guardian code though. He just changed his outfit. His backup was 01, plain white icon and after his outfit changed again, it was again white. I'm not quite sure about the Turbo explanation either. Bob knew that his code could possibly cure Turbo, and I think the Prime Guardian would probably know better than anyone that Guardian codes can cure infections. He even hinted at such in this episode with "Yeah... but you're CLEAN..." I personally just think he knew it wouldn't accomplish anything to be cured. Even if they cured the entire collective, Daemon infected them all so easily, she'd just do it all over again, so curing him wouldn't accomplish anything in the long run. He was GOING to be infected, period, and just had to deal with it. Tommy-Vercetti (talk) 00:56, September 26, 2013 (UTC)